


i just may die on you

by briala (ysha)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, I guess???, Inquisitor is hurting. Dorian can't lose his best and only friend, best friends are best friends i love him, blake sent me a varric and hawke variant and. i couldn't. not., im so emo i got really emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysha/pseuds/briala
Summary: the inquisitors hand is killing her. not slowly. not anymore.





	i just may die on you

"I feel better for having known you, Inquisitor." Dorian was never one for sentimentality, in actual fact he hated the mere notion of vulnerability, but he felt the need. His best friend stood before him, her own hand killing her, it dawned on him he had never let her know how much her friendship truly meant. "You can't die on me now, the world would collapse without you holding the sky up. You hold the sky. Because," he chuckled softly, had she been able to hear him she would've groaned, he knew it. "Skyhold."

"Dorian, you must let Mother Giselle do her work."

"Give me a moment, Seeker, please." Cassandra obliged and left him to it. He brushed a stray hair from her face. "You're going to be okay, I _know_ you're going to be okay. And if you aren't- well I'm just going to have to resurrect you to kick your arse one more time for defaming a magister." A tear fell upon her paling face. "I suppose. I suppose I have to leave you now, and when I get back. When I get back you have to comment on my hair, otherwise I just may die on you. Okay?" He pressed a gentle kiss to his dying friends forehead. "Andraste's ass, I hate you."


End file.
